Mother
by Beau Monty
Summary: LoK AU Kya had always wanted a child but had never found someone to start a family with. She decides to start one on her own. She has a daughter the night her father, Aang dies and nearly eight years later finds out Korra is the avatar.
1. Chapter One

I do not own Legend of Korra

* * *

Kya had been away from her family for nearly five years now, she had grown up a lot since having last seen them. She was almost forty years old now, most people her age had already started families so she figured she only had a few years left to get going. She stood outside of her parents' home in the Southern Water Tribe, they had settled here a few years back when Tenzin and Pema married. A part of her was scared to go into the home, though she'd been in it many times before she had never been here to tell them anything important.

"Kya, you've been standing here for ten minutes now. Don't you think you should come in from the cold now?" It was her mother, Katara who had asked the question.

She looked at the woman and nodded.

"Sorry mom, I got lost in thought." She explained before going into the warm home.

The two of them went back to being quiet, neither really cared much if it was silent or not. They didn't always need words.

"Where's dad?" She asked, looking around the place.

It was different from where she had grown up, on Air Temple Island.

"He is getting the tea ready, at least he's trying to get it ready," Katara said with a teasing smile on her face.

Once Aang had finished getting the tea ready and serving it, he sat with his family in the sitting room.

"So, you said you had some news to share. Did you finally meet a lady to settle down with?" He asked, excited at the thought of two of his children marrying.

"No, but it does have to somewhat do with that," Kya explained without really saying what was on her mind.

"Go on, we're listening." Katara urged, wondering what it was their daughter was trying to tell them.

The silence filled the room for a few moments before she let out a small sigh and looked up at them.

"I'm going to have a baby, well at least try to have one. If I don't there's always adoption, I just want to try to have a baby of my own before I look into that option."

Aang was confused, to say the least, he had thought his daughter liked woman.

He tilted his head slightly and looked at her. "But I thought you didn't like guys? How are you going to have a baby?"

It was a good question and she had already thought of the answer.

"Well, there's this new thing some woman have been trying. It's a little hard to explain, though."

It wasn't hard, just embarrassing to tell her parents.

"Oh." He said.

Katara was happy to hear that a grandchild would be in her future, she had already been promised a few from Tenzin and Pema and was actually quite excited about it.

"I believe I've heard of that. Who will you be using to help with it?" She asked.

"I did think of you mom, but then I thought about how weird it would be and decided against it," Kya said.

Aang was now a little lost, he hadn't heard of any of these things. "So how are you having the baby again? I don't think I understand what you're both talking about."

He felt the need to let them know, he wanted to be in the loop too.

"Kya is going to get a healer to bend someone's semen into her, it's something that single woman or lesbians have been doing. It has worked quite a few times now." Katara explained to her husband before replying to her daughter.

"So long as you allow me to help you with the birthing. Now have you decided what nation you'd like the child to be aside from water and air?" A small part of both women hoped that Aang's blood was strong enough to get into the child.

"Water tribe."

Aang now understood why his daughter hadn't really wanted to tell them the whole process of it, it sounded … odd. "Oh." Was all he had said before going back to being quiet, a little red in the face.

The conversation had gone on for a while, Aang asked many questions about it while Katara and Kya discussed how much time she would have left for it to be possible.

* * *

So how was it? I've got like six chapters already written.


	2. Chapter Two

I do not own Legend Of Korra

* * *

It had been nearly two months since Kya had spoken to her parents about her choice to have a baby on her own. She was excited and had been looking through some papers that held the men's profiles. They had the same thing for woman except it was different, if the woman couldn't get pregnant then the man would let someone bend his stuff into another woman and then if they were lucky out would pop a baby, as she was a healer she had done it a few times for both kinds of people. She stopped flipped through the paper after finding a profile she liked, she turned the page over after reading it all and saw a picture of Tarrlok. He was an up and coming politician tough her uncle Sokka didn't like him too much she just figured it was because he thought he was after his job even though they were from two different water tribes. She had met him a few times and had formed her own conclusions about him, he was charismatic and a pretty decent guy. Kya had decided she found the perfect guy to help her have a baby.

A few weeks after that Kya was lying on her back with her legs propped up and a healer named Akira who was talking her through the process. She had needed to travel to republic city in order to get it done, but she was doing it. As of now she was only half listening, her nerves were a mess right now. Kya only allowed herself to stare at the ceiling as she was afraid she'd stop it before it finished if she watched it. Her breathing was quiet while it all happened, it was odd.

"This will be a bit cold," Akira warned her as she was bending it in.

"Okay." Kya shakily replied as she closed her eyes to brace for it.

As soon as it started it was over just as fast.

"All done," Akira told her with a warm smile.

"Already?" She asked as she slowly sat up and looked at her, receiving a nod in response.

It was about six weeks later Kya burst into her parents' home, she was pregnant and very excited about it. Katara looked up from a letter she had just gotten. Aang had left for republic city when she got back, which had only been three days ago.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed, her eyes were bright.

Her mother gasped in surprise at the news as she looked at her daughter.

"When did you find out?" She asked her.

"A few days ago, the healer said everything was looking good and that I'm not out of the danger zone yet, but I just wouldn't keep it to myself any longer." Kya had gone to a local healer in order to not spoil the surprise, but she was too excited to keep it to herself for too long.

* * *

How was this chapter?


	3. Chapter Three

I do not own Legend of Korra

* * *

Kya was bigger now, only just starting to show. She had only told a few people and they included her family and close friends, pretty much everyone she grew up around. Everyone was very supportive and excited for her, none more so than her parents of course.

"I wish I could find out what I was having before the baby arrives, it would be much easier to plan out a nursery."

She voiced her opinions to her older brother, Bumi who had come home for a few days on leave from the military.

"Doesn't everyone like being surprised?"

Bumi asked Kya, he liked surprises and well she had told him two surprises and their younger brother, Tenzin had given them another surprise when he had broken up with Lin and then married Pema a couple years after. The more he thought about it the more he guessed it was all full of surprises because they were the avatars kids.

"Of course, but still. _This_ is a pretty big surprise, ya know. I don't know how people can go nine months like this, I've only been pregnant for like three months and I'm dying to know."

She told him with a small groan before turning to look at him.

"Do you think dad could go into the spirit state and find out what I'm going to have or would that be cheating?"

She had just thought of it right now. Bumi looked at her and seemed to be in deep thought before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Wouldn't hurt to ask!"

"Dad! Dad!"

Kya and Bumi called as they ran over to their father like they were little kids again. Aang turned away from Toph and looked at his two children with an amused expression on his face.

"Yes?" He asked them.

"Kya, Bumi. How ya doin'?"

Toph as them both with a smile, she couldn't see them but she knew where they were standing so she made sure to stand towards their direction. The two stopped and caught there breathe once they were next to them.

"Can you go into the avatar state and find out what the baby will be? Like a boy or a girl."

Kya clarified as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Would it be possible or no?"

Bumi asked he was curious about it as well now that his sister had peeked his interest.

"Why didn't you do that for me when I was pregnant with Lin and Su or for Katara?"

Toph asked, now looking at her old friend and crossing her arms over her chest. Aang looked a little bewildered to be asked these things and since he had never tried he didn't know if he could.

"I don't know, I've never tried to do it before."

It was a truthful answer so he just hoped they took it.

"You sure try, maybe find out wether or not it's a bender,"

Toph suggested to him.

"Hey!"

Bumi took offense to that, now finding out the sex was one thing but finding out if it could bend or not, well now that upset him a little.

"Please, dad? Can you try?" Kya asked him with a pleading voice.

* * *

Since this story is so popular right now, ya'll get another update today!


	4. Chapter Four

I do not own LoK

* * *

Aang sat in his meditative pose, he had agreed to try for his daughter. He was soon in the avatar state and was wondering how he would even find this out. Was there a spirit that helped pregnant women or something?

"Hello? I need some help!"

He called out as he walked around, wandering the beautiful grasslands and watching some of the beautiful spirits float around. Aang wandered around for another few minutes before he came across a familiar scent, Iroh's tea. Eagerly following it he wound up at a little cottage where a party seemed to be taking place.

"Iroh!" He greeted before bowing in greeting to the old man.

"Avatar, how nice to see you." Iroh greeted him, giving his own greeting.

"What are you doing here? I would have thought you would want to move on so you could be with your son?"

He asked with a soft expression.

"I thought about it, but I knew that I would be needed here and didn't want to go just quite yet." He explained to him with a smile.

"Come sit and have tea. We're having a party. Lu just turned five hundred and thirty-seven."

The spirit named Lu turned and looked at them all, its face was on its stomach and smiled at them.

"Hello, avatar Aang." It greeted.

Kya, Toph, and Bumi were all sitting around Aang as they watched him in his spirit state.

"Do you think he found out yet?" She asked them.

"No, he would have come back already," Bumi said with a shake of the head.

"Unless he found out and just doesn't want to come back yet," Toph suggested to them as she leaned back against her hands.

"That doesn't make any sense," Bumi said with a shake of the head.

"What brings you to the spirit world?" Iroh asked him with a small smile as they were sitting at a long table.

"Kya is pregnant and asked me to see if I could go into the spirit world and find out the baby's gender," Aang informed him.

"I had to give it a shot."

Iroh nodded in understanding, "Hmm, well I am not sure if there are any spirits that can do that, but you could ask the Kazoku."

Aang had never heard of them before, but then again he didn't know all of the spirits in the spirit world and it was a very vast place, now he was thinking he should have asked Tenzin if he knew any that could have been of help before trying this.

"Why is this taking so long?" Kya asked with a small groan and she dramatically threw herself against the floor.

"Why is what taking so long?"

Tenzin was walking around the place and had come across the small group. Toph turned her head to him,

"Twinkle Toes is in the spirit world trying to find out if your niece or nephew it gonna be a boy or a girl." She told him.

"Is there a spirit that can tell dad that stuff?" Bumi asked him curiously.

"Well there's the family, they might be able to help him."

* * *

So I'm now stuck, I've written Aang's death and now don't know how he would on to be buried. So any ideas on that? Where and stuff? Thanks, shout out in next chapter if you can think of anything because I would think he'd want to be placed next to Katara and she'd probs want to be buried in the SP and he would probably want to be put to rest at the SAT, so yeah.


	5. Chapter Five

I do not own LoK

* * *

Aang was in the spirit world still, he had found who he was looking for.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me?" He asked a colorful spirit who was holding smaller spirits.

It turned and looked at him, giving a knowing smiled. "Hello, avatar Aang. I know why you are you." It told him.

"Hello, you do? Well, that's good, can you tell me then?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course I can, but do you really wish to know?" He nodded, if it could tell him of course he did.

"He must have found them by now, he's been there for over an hour," Bumi said.

"Yeah." Toph agreed.

"I hope he comes back soon so I can know," Kya said.

Tenzin only listened to them as he watched Aang.

Aang had gotten the information and of course had been shocked to find out, he already had plans set aside for when he died but now he needed to make sure that the avatar was taken care of very well. He left the spirit world and came back to the human one with a happy expression, at least he had peace of mind that she would be taken care of and able.

"You're back! What is it?" Kya asked when she noticed her dad looking at them with a smile.

"It's a boy, isn't it? You owe me ten yuans." Bumi told Toph as he held out his hand.

"He hasn't even told us what it is yet, so I don't owe you squat," Toph told him as she shook her head.

"I am curious to know now if it is a girl or a boy," Tenzin said to him.

Aang stood up and looked at them all. "You're having a girl!" He exclaimed.

"I guess you'll be carrying on the girl names that begin with a 'k'." He then added.

Kya pulled him into a hug and cried, she was so happy to hear she was having a girl and would have been happy to hear she was having a boy too. "Thank you, dad."

She told him quietly. "Of course."

In the background, Bumi could be heard grumbling and giving ten yuans to Toph who was laughing and gloating while Tenzin was scolding them about betting about something like that.

* * *

How is it?


	6. Chapter Six

I do not own LoK

* * *

Kya was now in her sixth month of pregnancy, with the news she had gotten from her father months ago she had made a beautiful nursery for her daughter. Over the crib, a letter had been painted that consisted of a 'K'. She had decided to go with the 'k' name rout like her mother and grandmother had done before her.

"Kami, Kala, Kanna, and Katara – You know you can kick me if any of these sound like good names, right? You always kick me if you like something and pretty much every other minute of the day." She told her daughter as she rubbed her stomach.

"No, alrighty then." She said quietly before continuing with the names.

"Kiku, Kulap, uh, Kai, Kanta – I'm running out of ideas here." She told the baby with a small sigh before naming some more.

"Kanya, Kashi, Kasi, Kasumi, Keon, Korra." She received a kick at the last name and smiled.

"Korra it is, it had a nice ring to it, Korra." She said again quietly to herself.

Kya had everything done by the time she had reached her eight months and was now eagerly awaiting the birth of her daughter. She was practicing some of her bending since she hadn't been able to do as much as she used to before she became pregnant and had wanted to get some more in before the baby got here.

"I don't know if you'll be able to bend or not, but if you somehow get to be an air bender you'll have two really good teachers to help you learn and if you end up a water bender you'll still have two really good teachers, but if you're a non-bender I'll still love you the same. And your uncles Bumi and Sokka will teach you how to throw boomerangs at people." She often talked to her daughter when they were alone.

Kya let out a small gasp a few moments later and doubled over. "Korra what did I say about being so rough with me?"

She asked her with a groan. She had been getting these every fifteen minutes or so.

Another one hit Kya, it came quicker than the others had and something clicked in her head.

"Why today, of all days?" She asked Korra with another groan.

"Mom!" She called as she waddled back into the house.

The contractions were a lot more painful than menstrual cramps but a lot less painful then she expected them to be. She heard her father call out for her mother and hoped the older woman would be there when she got there.

Aang was dying, he had been growing weaker the last few days. He had already told the White Lotus who the next avatar would be and had told them to wait until she showed the elements herself before training her, it would be better that way. He was sitting in a small area, meditating at the moment when he felt his chest tighten.

"Katara!" He called in shock of the pain, he didn't know what this was or what it meant?

Was he dying already? If he was that meant the baby was early. Aang struggled to move and was only able to lie down on his back. His hand was over his chest, holding it tightly.

Katara had heard both of them call her, she had been in the kitchen talking with her brother about what the two of them had been up to since they last saw each other. As the siblings shared a concerned and confused look they stood up and went to check on the two.

* * *

Last chapter of the day, sorry, maybe not, not sure. I want to though.


	7. Chapter Seven

I do not own LoK

* * *

Kya was surprised to find the meditation room empty, especially since her father was lying on the floor clutching his chest.

"Dad!" She exclaimed as she tried to get to him as quickly as she could.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Her eyes were wide and looking around for any type of water to help him.

Her eyes landed on the basin so she just hoped it wasn't empty.

Aang was pale and was covered in a cold sweat as his heart was going too fast. He looked around and he found his daughters eyes. He hoped she didn't try and use any of her healing water on him, it was his time now and he knew it. He had been given one hundred and sixty-six years, a good fifty-four of them had been spent with friends and family. Aang was all too happy to go now so he only gave a pained reassuring smile.

Katara rushed into the room, as her eyes scanned over the scene in front of she already knew it was too late. She had been told what would happen when he was to die, but it still didn't prepare her for it.

"Kya, stop. It is his time now, he must go in order for the cycle to continue." She told her daughter even though she wanted to save her husband, too.

He had told her soon after he found out the gender of their grandchild that she was to be the next avatar just like he had told their friends and all had promised to not say a word until she showed the signs.

"Lis – listen to your m – mother." Aang's voice was full of pain.

"Kya, Kya, he wants to go. He's ready and Aang, stop talking you're only making it worse." It was Sokka's voice who sounded so calm through it all.

"You're in labor, now if you want to make sure Korra is fine you need to let us help you." He told Kya as he came up behind her.

Sokka put a hand on her back and another over her hands, making her drop the water. "I'll stay here with him if you want, but you need to go now."

Kya had been trying to heal her father and her contractions only became closer and closer together. She knew she needed to stop so she could give birth and that she was only putting off what needed to happen, but she didn't want to stop, she wanted him to meet his granddaughter and watch her grow up. It wasn't fair that the new avatar had decided to come today when she was giving birth to her baby!

"No, no, not yet daddy, please." She begged with tears in her eyes.

Korra, well Korra was just ready to come out. She was pushing against the uterus with each contraction.

"Kya your water broke, if you don't go now Korra will die." Katara's voice had never been so soft yet so harsh before.

Aang's eyes were closing and his hand was loosening, everything was starting to come to a stop. Sokka gently pulled Kya away from him and helped her stand.

"Please don't start pushing that baby out until you're lying down, wouldn't want her to fall on her head now would we?" He cast a glance towards his sister and brother-in-law slash friend with sadness in his eyes.

"I'll send one the white lotus members to collect his body." He quietly told Katara as soon as they were out of the room.

No one wanted to leave him alone like that to die, but what else could they do?

* * *

Eighth chapter will be up soon after this one


	8. Chapter Eight

I do not own LoK

* * *

"I can't do it anymore, it hurts too much." Kya said as she shook her head.

She was covered in tears and sweat and looked like a mess.

"I know, I know, but she's almost out. I can see her head you just need to push a little bit more." Katara told her in a somewhat scared voice.

Her husband had just died and she had been expecting the baby to have been out by then, but she knew the girl was a little early and that could be the reason it was taking so long, but still, she was scared and worried and a whole bunch of other emotions.

Sokka, as promised had gotten a white lotus member to help him with Aang's body. They had moved it outside and were getting ready to wrap it up. Aang's wish had been to be buried next to Katara in the events that she would die before him, but now he had been able to actually plan it. His wish was to be laid at the South Pole, it held important meaning to him, it was where he had been found in the Ice Berg and the home of his wife.

It was nearly two hours later and baby Korra had finally decided to come into the world. Her cries had filled the room.

"She's – she's so tiny," Kya commented, still in tears as she looked away from her daughter.

Katara, also with tears commented. "She is a little smaller then most babies when they're born, though I'm sure it's due to how early she is. I'm sure she'll be fine."

The two woman smiled at the little baby. The oldest thought about how her husband's avatar powers had just gone into her granddaughter, it was somewhat odd to think about but also beautiful. He had literally just been reborn.

"You're father would be so proud of you right now." She told her in a soft whisper.

"I hope so…"

"Her eyes are super blue, bluer than the water, you should'a named her Blue," Sokka stated once he had held his great niece.

"I don't think she would have liked that name very much, would you have Korra?" Kya asked the little girl as she looked at her from her uncle's arms.

Despite her being born on such a sad day she knew the little girl had brought them some joy. Korra began to fuss in his arms, squirming around and letting out noises and cries.

* * *

So I was thinking after the funeral the next few chapters would just be little tidbits of Korra aging until she decided to show her avatar powers?


	9. Chapter Nine

I don't own LoK

* * *

Kya had gotten Korra to sleep twenty minutes after a feeding and a change, she was now getting some sleep of her own. Her head hit the pillow and she was out as quick as a light. It was two hours later when Korra woke and it hadn't felt like Kya had gotten much sleep. It was a surprising noise to hear at that hour, she woke with a jolt and looked around the room for the sound.

"Please don't be hungry now, just let you need a changing, please." She begged the baby once she was able to form words and get up.

Of course, Korra wasn't going to be an easy child and only need to be cleaned, no she needed attention and to be feed too. The little girl made some mouth movements once she had stopped crying, she couldn't see her mother's face or feel her which made her pretty upset.

"It's okay, I've got you, please don't cry." Kya had only been at this for six hours and wanted to cry, she couldn't remember the last time she had functioned on two hours of sleep.

"Better?" She asked once in bed propped up against some pillows.

"I'm up!" Kya exclaimed as she tiredly looked around her dark room.

She had dozed off while breastfeeding, to some it would seem dangerous to do that, but she knew it could happen and how to prepare for it just in case she did do that. She looked down at the now sleeping baby and wondered how long she had before Korra woke up again and demanded something. Kya was careful as she moved around, she had placed the baby bed at the edge of her own bed so she didn't need to go all the way over to the wall.

"Well aren't you a deep sleeper?" She cooed down to her, stroking her cheek.

"I wish you had been able to meet your grandfather, you would have loved him and that marble trick he always did would have just made you laugh so much." It saddened her to think that it had only been about half a day since her dad had died, she had never expected such a sad and happy day to be like this.

"I love you Korra, I hope I can be enough parent for you."

* * *

So after this chapter, it will be the funeral and then little tidbits of Korra growing up until her avatar powers kick in


	10. Chapter Ten

The morning they were to bury Aang the sky had darkened, fear of a storm was spoken if, but it did not happen. Instead it drizzled, a seemingly fit atmosphere for the event, but Toph wouldn't allow it.

"Twinkle toes wouldn't want us all being mopey like this," Toph stated as she looked at her friends and family. "He'd want us to remember all the good times we had together."

They all knew she was right, Aang would want them to grieve, but he wouldn't want them to wallow in it.

"Toph, for once, I think you're right!" Sokka exclaimed as he looked at his friend. The mood was still somber and their banter would either lighten it up or cause it to become tenser than it was.

Tenzin, the ever so serious man that he was, didn't seem to be approving of their banter.

"It is a funeral, at least act respectful." He told them with a look. "Kya, Bumi, back me up on this."

"Aunt Toph and uncle Sokka are right little brother, dad wouldn't want us to be an emotional mess!" Bumi was too much like Sokka sometimes.

"I think we're back to normal, already arguing, huh?" Kya was trying to be light hearted, but she had to admit to herself that it wasn't easy.

Zuko stood besides Katara, who was looking down at a sleeping Katara.

"Are you going to tell her about Korra?" He asked, his voice was low and soft.

She let out a little sigh, "Not yet, he wants - wanted to wait until after she turned sixteen."

It was still a bit difficult for Katara to remember that Aang was no longer here with her, it had only been a few days after all.

"It's for the best, he didn't want her to have to grow up too quickly because of it."

He nodded and gave her hand a squeeze, "He may be gone, but he is still here. Look at your children, your granddaughter, he'll always be here with you."

She looked up at her friend and smiled at him, "Thank you."

The two turned their attention back to the others.

"Do you remember when he took you to Air Temple island before it was Air Temple island?"

The group had been telling stories of Aang for the past twenty minutes now, Kya had chidden them all for being so loud, but hadn't moved to see if Korra was awake yet, if she was, she was quiet.

"You were so upset with him for showing you a statue that you didn't even notice all the construction going on!"

Sokka had thought it was the funniest story it seemed, he could hardly get through it without laughing.

"I offered to tear it for her, but she said, " Toph then went on to mimick Katara, "'Oh no Toph, we can't mess it up. That's his statue!'"

"I do not sound like that, and that is not what happened." Katara said with a happier tone.

"It was merely jealousy at best, besides I got over it when I noticed."

"You drenched him in water and stormed off with Toph, hardly a case of jealousy." Zuko chimed in.

The rest of the night had continued on like that, until everyone had left that is.


End file.
